100 Themes Challenge Number 105 Opposites Attract
by Reefgirl
Summary: Major Lorne and Dr Michaels have to sort out their differences. PLEASE NOTE: This story contains Sex, Violence and Bad Language and has an M Rating, Dont Like Don't Read. Don't say you haven't been warned. LorneOC


**PLEASE NOTE THE RATING AND PLEASE READ THE WARNING**

Rating: M

Pairings: Lorne/OC

Summary: Major Lorne and Dr Erin Michaels have to work out their differences

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate Characters I only borrow them.

Authors Notes: This is a response to the 100 Themes Challenge on the When Plot Bunnnies Attack forum.

**Warning:** Contains Sex, Violence and Bad Language. Don't like, Don't Read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let go of me! Let. Me. Go!" screamed Dr Erin Michaels

"Get your hands off me!" yelled Major Marcus Lorne

"Not until the two of you calm down," replied Colonel John Sheppard. The atmosphere between Dr Michaels and Major Lorne had been deteriorating for weeks, today on the planet they had been sniping at each other constantly until it had almost come to blows in the Gateroom. Luckily, Ronon and Teyla had held them back before they could actually strike one another,

"Major Lorne Dr Michaels in my office now" shouted Dr Elizabeth Weir from the balcony. Ronon let go of Lorne's arms and Teyla released Dr Michaels, they straightened themselves up and trooped off to Dr Weir's office.

"This has gone on long enough, I want the two of you to work out whatever the hell it is that's wrong between you or you'll do it with Dr Heightmeyer's help". Lorne opened his mouth to protest but Elizabeth held up her hand "that is not a request Major you will do it, I'm fed up with it and so is the rest of Atlantis," said Weir

"Fine" muttered Erin

"Fine" growled Marc, they both shot each other a 'death glare' and left the office

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't his fault; he didn't even know why he hated her so much. She was a good looking woman, she was brilliant and she worked hard but she got under his skin, Lt Cadman had said they were too much alike in temperament and they knocked sparks off each other, Sheppard had said that Marc had the hots for her and was covering it up. Sheppard, along with Rodney McKay, thought it would be funny if Lorne babysat Michaels when she went on her astronomical field trips but had soon come to regret that decision when stories of their arguments reached the ears of Elizabeth. She was undisciplined and that's what annoyed him so much, yeah he knew she was a civilian but even Rodney McKay knew how to conduct himself around the Pegasus Galaxy, she played rock music so loud it rattled your fillings and she only ever wore her uniform when she was going to another planet. He'd once caught her in the Astronomy Lab wearing a bikini and her excuse had been it was a nice day and why waste an open roof on trousers and a shirt, Bohemian was an expression that he'd heard Dr Beckett and Dr Zelenka use to describe her. Her mother was an actress and her father was an artist, her sister was an opera singer and her brother in law played Polo. With a family like that, it was no wonder she couldn't follow an order to save her life. He flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes, he hadn't slept well for the last few nights, not since Sheppard had told him the only way to deal with Erin Michaels was to fuck her for a week. He'd protested, a little too much, that Erin was the last woman he wanted in his bed, he also didn't want to admit that for the last three nights he'd woken up with a raging hard on and moaning her name.

Erin Michaels stormed up to the astronomy lab cursing John Sheppard, Elizabeth Weir and Marcus Lorne. It wasn't her fault, how was she supposed to work out their differences when she couldn't explain to herself why he drove her nuts, yeah he was a good-looking guy, fit and he had brains but he just got on her nerves, like nails on a blackboard. Sure they knocked sparks off each other but so did McKay and Laura Cadman only they didn't scream at each other in the Gateroom. He was a tight ass, which was the reason she couldn't stand him; the man was so wrapped up in duty and living by the rules that he'd forgotten how to have fun. He was always complaining about something she did, music was too loud, she wasn't in uniform, she was irreverent blah blah blah. Laura Cadman had said deep down in her subconscious she wanted to screw Lorne for a month of Sundays, Erin had vehemently denied wanting Lorne anywhere near her bed but kept the fact that she'd woken up several times with her hand between her legs calling out his name to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erin was in the astronomy lab when she heard him enter

"What do you want?" she said with a sigh

"You heard Weir, we gotta sort out our differences" he said, "look I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here but _I_ follow orders". Erin turned on him

"Oh you just had to start with a cheap shot didn't you 'Why can't you follow orders?', 'Why can't you do as your told?', 'Why can't you stay in uniform?'. I'll tell you why not, because I'll end up like you that's why" she yelled

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"You've pretty much admitted your not here because you want to sort this out, you're here because Weir _told_ you to do it, jeez do you always follow orders so blindly? If she told you to jump off the control tower balcony would you do it?" snapped Erin.

"Of course not but your don't care attitude is going to get someone killed" Marc retorted

"Killed how? I'm an astronomer I go off-world at night, I haven't come across the Genii or the Wraith yet" she remarked

"Doesn't mean you won't, you need to be prepared," he said

"Prepared, I can't get much more prepared, Colonel Sheppard has taught me to shoot, Teyla and Ronon have taught me to defend myself, I can find my way around Atlantis in the dark. Apart from turning into the Pegasus version of Buffy I can't be anymore prepared" she spat. Marc clenched his fists and moved towards her

"I can't do this, I can't make you see reason," he said through clenched teeth. Erin was standing with her back to the telescope

"Me see reason that's rich coming from you Major-can't-have-a-thought-of-my-own-unless-my-CO-orders-me-too," said Erin. The argument was getting out of control now, she wanted to lash out at him. He stepped up close to her right in her face

"You are undisciplined," he said

"You're a tight ass" she replied

"Get some perspective"

"Get a life"

"Get a sense of priority"

"Get over yourself"

"Get a proper job, McKay may be the most annoying man on Atlantis but at least he can defend us against the Wraith, what do you do? Nothing! You just look at stars all day"

WHACK! the slap echoed around the lab. He never saw the blow coming and he reacted on instinct backhanding her across the cheek. He could taste blood, one of her nails must have caught his bottom lip, she massaged her cheek and glared at him with vengeance in her eyes, he touched a finger to his lip and saw blood

"Bitch"

"Bastard".

Erin advanced and drew her fist back to punch him, Marc dodged out of the way and caught hold of her wrist

"You fucking bastard, I'm going to make you fucking pay for that" she gasped as her free hand reached for his throat. He grabbed her free hand and tried to force it behind her back but she was running on anger and adrenaline which gave her a burst of strength that surprised him, she slipped her hand out of his and lashed out again, this time he caught her wrist and gripped hard. She whimpered slightly but still struggled to free herself.

"You're gonna be so sorry" he growled as he wrestled her back towards the wall of the lab

"I'll be fucking sorry? wait until I get my fucking hands on you" she spat "then we'll see who's fucking sorry". He pinned her to the wall and as she struggled he could feel his cock getting harder.

"Do you kiss your mother with that dirty mouth of yours?" he asked as he pressed her hands to the wall and she struggled more. He knew she could feel his hard cock against her because he could see the tiniest hint of a smirk on her lips

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said as she twisted against him but he was ready for her.

"You're wild and you need to be tamed" he said with a smirk, Erin laughed

"The Sisters couldn't do it and neither could my ex husband, what makes you think you can?" she said as she tried to wriggle away from him

"Because a bitch like you needs a bastard like me to keep her in line" he said with a smile.

"Fuck you" she said and he chuckled

"Don't tempt me" he whispered. Erin's anger was starting to burn out but something else was beginning to take its place, lust. She could feel his cock against her thigh and moved slightly rubbing her leg against him, 'two can play at that game' she thought, he groaned and pushed her harder into the wall. She touched the tip of her tongue gently on the gash on his lip, tasting the blood, she grinned wickedly as she shifted her leg again. He kissed her hard and she responded by teasing his tongue with hers. Marc trailed biting kisses down her throat as she groaned

"I hate you" Erin sighed. He moved her hand to his crotch

"The feeling's mutual" he said,

"I guessed" Erin replied with a smirk. Reluctantly he pulled himself away from her and let go of her wrists

"My room in five minutes" he ordered as he turned to leave "_don't_ make me come looking for you". He'd thrown down the challenge and it was now up to her to see if she wanted to accept it, she clicked her heels together and gave him a mock salute

"Yes sir" she said with a chuckle

"You keep that up" he said with a leer and then he left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Erin, Erin wait I need to see you" called Dr Radek Zelenka. Erin sighed, she really didn't want to be stuck here with him

"What's up Radek?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing is the matter I have that computer programme you wanted" Radek replied, she took the disc from him.

"Thanks Radek, I really can't stop" she said as she made a move

"Are you alright? You look...diskutoval...um...agitated" he said. Erin smiled at him

"I'm on my way to see Major Lorne, we're under orders to sort our differences out" she said

"Do you want referee?" asked Radek

"No but thanks for the offer, I can handle him myself" she said with a grin.

She ran into the transport tube and found Dr Weir in there.

"Dr Michaels" she acknowledged

"Ma'am" Erin replied

"You're in a hurry" Elizabeth said.

"I'm...ah...meeting Major Lorne in his quarters...you know...to sort out our differences, like you said and he doesn't like to be kept waiting" she blustered

"Really" said Elizabeth, not believing her, "I'm going that way so I'll make sure you get there ok", Erin groaned silently. They left the transporter and headed towards Major Lorne's quarters, Erin stopped at his door and Elizabeth carried on walking, looking over her shoulder as she went, she knocked on the door.

"Major Lorne it's Erin Michaels, you...ah...wanted me" she said. Lorne opened the door and saw Elizabeth walking away looking at him over her shoulder

"I'm surprised you accepted my invitation" he replied

"I'm surprised you'd think I'd turn you down" she replied with a smile. She entered the room and as the door closed Lorne grabbed her arm and dragged her further in,

"You're late" he said as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head

"I met Dr Zelenka, he gave me some information I needed, then I met Dr Weir and she escorted me here" she replied as her fingers started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

"Not interested" he growled as her tongue started to trace its way across his throat, her teeth grazing the skin on his shoulder as she slipped the shirt off him. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him letting his eyes travel over her body, she reached behind her, unsnapped the clasp of her bra and let it slip onto the floor.

"Interested now?" she teased

"Oh yeah" he replied, he reached out and brushed his thumb across her nipple feeling it pucker under his touch. Erin gave an involuntary gasp and leaned back as his tongue replaced his thumb, she ran her fingers lightly across his crotch gently tracing the outline of his cock, he pressed her hand firmly against him.

"Don't stop now" he murmured,

"Then stop playing games with me" she said. Marc chuckled

"I haven't even started yet" he replied, he undid the button on her trousers and started to push them and her knickers down, he slid them over her hips and they pooled at her feet. He slid his arms under her ass and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he made his way over to the bed, his eyes asking the unspoken question,

"I want you" Erin whispered as she slipped her hands into his hair and kissed him. He lowered her onto the bed, leant over her and kissed her behind the ear, slowly making his way down her body

"You asked for it" he said with a grin as his hand slipped between her legs. Erin groaned, it had been a very long time since someone else had made her come she'd been used to the old DIY since she got here but this...

"Please...I...I...don't...I...I..." she didn't know whether to beg him to stop or plead with him not to. His fingers rubbed her clitoris and she arched her back in response, he was good but then the Wraith could have her in this position and she wouldn't care. She whimpered when he stopped and almost screamed when his tongue replaced his fingers, Erin's mind stopped as she let her body take over, her hips moved rhythmically and her hands gabbed at his shoulders. Part of her wanted to push him away but as a film of sweat broke out over her body the rest of her wanted him to carry on,

"Marc, don't stop please" she murmured, she could feel the orgasm begin to swell and so could he.

"No, no please don't stop" she pleaded as she felt his lips move to her belly. He ran his tongue over her belly and up between her breasts

"Please Marc..." she pleaded, his mouth reached her throat and he began to bite. His fingers slid back between her thighs and she gripped his wrist, making sure he couldn't take it away

"I want to watch you come, I want to see your face as you lose control" he growled, his thumb pressed harder on to her clitoris and she felt her self-control snap. Her legs stiffened, her back arched and she screamed as the orgasm hit her.

She was barely aware of him getting up from the bed, the sound of his belt being unbuckled registered as she made an effort to sit up. She watched him slide his trousers down over his hips and drop them at his feet, he grinned down at her as he climbed back on the bed

"Get used to it, that's not the only time you'll come tonight" he said as he knelt over her

"I can if you can" she replied running her tongue over her lips. He leant over and kissed her, his tongue working it's way into her mouth and she could taste herself as her tongue met his. She ran her nails down his spine and he shuddered, he grabbed her hips and slipped into her, she groaned and wrapped her legs around him. He pushed deeper into her and felt her nails digging into him, he was seriously going to lose control before long. Marc rolled over dragging Erin with him so she was astride him and she began to move in sync with him her hair hanging over her face and trailing along his chest. She began to gasp as she felt another orgasm welling up, he could feel the orgasm starting inside her. Erin leaned back and let the climax flood through her again, Marc grabbed hold of her hips, arched his back and groaned as he came.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erin looked up at the clock, it was four thirty in the morning and the sun would be up in an hour, she had to get back to the lab or a years worth of work would be ruined. She gently untangled herself from Marc's arms and slid out of bed trying to find her clothes,

"Wha'you doin'?" he murmured

"I've got to get back to the lab before the sun comes up" she replied

"You a vampire?" he said sitting up. Erin laughed

"No I've been gathering information on the sunrise and sunset as well as the constellation movement so I can make an accurate calendar, today's the final day and if I miss this sunrise a years work will go down the drain" she said.

"D'you think we should tell Weir how we resolved our differences" he said with a smirk

"God no, she'd have us in therapy for the rest of our time in Atlantis, or she'd need therapy if we went into details" she replied with a laugh

"We'll make this our dirty little secret then" he said

"Yeah no-one else needs to know, so am I sufficiently tamed for you now?" she said.

"For now but I'm sure you'll need reminding again soon" he replied

"I do hope so" she said. He grasped the back of her neck and kissed her hard

"Get out of here before I drag you back into bed" he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her pick up her breakfast and sit down with Rodney and Radek, apart from the dark circles under her eyes she gave no indication that she'd left his bed four hours ago.

"So I hear you and Dr Michaels called a truce" said John Sheppard as he sat down

"Yeah I suppose we did" replied Lorne

"How did you do it and still remain in one piece?" Sheppard asked. Lorne caught Erin's eye and smirked, she raised her eyebrow and ran her tongue across her top lip"

"That's my dirty little secret sir" Marc replied as he got up.


End file.
